DarKingdomHearts' SSB4 Roster and more
Hello everyone my name is DarKingdomHearts, or DKH for short, and here is my speculation/wishlist for the next Super Smash Bros. game. I'll just start by showing my own created roster and go further on detail with it. Please ignore the Universe on the roster, because I first thought that was going to be the name, and I'm too lazy to change it. Rosters And what would a SSB game be without having any unlockable characters. So I also made a default roster with the characters you have from the beginning. Characters There is a total of 50 playable characters in the game. With 27 characters playable from the start, 18 new characters and three third party characters. Characters with an asterix (*) are confirmed playable and characters with a caret (^) are unlockable. Veterans *Mario* *Luigi*^ *Princess Peach Toadstool* *King Bowser Koopa* *Donkey Kong* *Diddy Kong *Yoshi *Wario *Link* *Princess Zelda/ Sheik *Ganondorf^ *Toon Link*^ *Samus/ Zero Suit Samus* *Ness*^ *Lucas *Olimar* *Kirby* *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Fox McCloud* *Falco Lombardi^ *Krystal *Pikachu* *Jigglypuff^ *Red *Lucario *Pit* *Marth*^ *Captain Falcon^ *Ice Climbers *Mr. Game & Watch^ *R.O.B.^ *Sonic the Hedgehog*^ Newcomers *Bowser Junior^ *King K. Rool^ *Skull Kid^ *Ridley^ *Bandana Dee^ *Krystal *Isaac *Little Mac *Mewtwo^ (returning from Melee) *Medusa^ *Lucina *Shulk^ *Villager* *Wii Fit Trainer*^ *Slime^ *Mega Man*^ Cuts *Wolf O' Donnel: cool character, and although he's an antagonist I feel like Krystal is more fun to play as because of her being a more different Star Fox character. *Ike: again, he was one of my mains, but I think he should make place for a new character of Awakening. And although many people want Chrome, I think it's more fun to play as a female, namely Lucina, his daughter. *Solid Snake: he didn't feel Nintendo, and was seemed more forced into the game. I replaced Konami with Square Enix as their ties are thicker. Major Changes *Pokémon Trainer's name is changed to Red, the name of the original character from the generation one games, and others. *Mario's moveset is changed making Luigi decloned. *Falco and Fox are uncloned. *Toon Link is uncloned. *Ganondorf is uncloned, now using his sword in battle too. Alternate Costumes Every character in the game will get an alternate costume in the game. Some are based on costumes from their own game and others are based on other characters from their game, or even from other (Nintendo) games. Stages Stages with an asterix (*) are confirmed but are given fanon names. Stages that are italic are stages from the past games. I made a list with Wii U and 3DS stages. However some I just can't make one for so feel free to leave suggestions. Wii U *Battlefield *Final Destination *Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Galaxy Tours* (Super Mario Galaxy series) *Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8) *''Mushroom Kingdom'' (Super Mario Bros./64) *Yoshi's Yarnworld (Yarn Yoshi) *Jungle Hijinx (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) *Gangplank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) *Diamond City (Game & Wario) *Skyloft* (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Clock Town (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *''Temple'' (Zelda II: The Adventure of Link/Melee) *''Bridge of Eldin'' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Brawl) *Pyrosphere* (Metroid: Other M) *Crateria (Super Metroid) *Saturn Valley (Earthbound) *''Onett'' (Earthbound/Melee) *Garden of Hope (Pikmin 3) *''Halberd'' (Kirby Super Star/Brawl) *Halcard (Kirby's Return to Dreamland) *Gluglug Lagoon (The Legendary Starfy) *Meteo Voyage (Star Fox) *Sol Sanctum (Golden Sun) *Stadium* (Punch Out!) *Pokémon Stadium 3 (Pokémon) *Lavender Town (Pokémon Red & Blue) *Mt. Silver (Pokémon Gold & Silver) *Distortion World (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) *''Skyworld'' (Kid Icarus/Brawl) *''Castle Siege'' (Fire Emblem/Brawl) *Xenoblade stage *Mute Town (F-Zero) *Ice Cliff (Ice Climbers) *Flat Zone 3 (Game & Watch) *Gyromite (Gyromite) *Smashville II* (Animal Crossing: City Folk) *Wuhu Island (Mii series) *Wii Fit Zone* (Wii Fit) *Windy Hill Zone* (Sonic Lost World) *Skull Fortress* (Mega Man) *Dragon Quest X stage *Pilotwings* (Pilotwings) 3DS *Battlefield *Final Destination *Mushroom Kingdom III* (Super Mario 3D Land) *''Peach's Castle'' (Super Mario 64/Melee) *Treacherous Manor (Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon) *Bowser's Airship (Super Mario Bros. 3) *Yoshi's Island (Yoshi's Island) *50m (Donkey Kong) *Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D stage* *Emerald Cave (Wario Land 4) *Hylian Skies (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) *Gerudo Valley* (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Spirit Train* (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) *Phase 8 (Metroid II: Return of Samus) *''Brinstar Depths'' (Metroid/Melee) *''Fourside (Earthbound/Melee) *Tropical Wilds (Pikmin 3) *''Dream Land (Kirby's Dream Land/64) *Kirby Triple Deluxe stage *Pufftop (The Legendary Starfy) *''Sector Z'' (Star Fox/64) *Vale (Golden Sun: Dark Dawn) *Stadium* (Punch Out!) *Pokémon Stadium 3 (Pokémon) *Terminius Cave (Pokémon X & Y) *Awakening Shrine (Pokémon Ruby & Sapphire) *N's Castle (Pokémon Black & White) *Reset Bomb Forest* (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Areno Ferox* (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Xenoblade stage *Sand Ocean (F-Zero) *Ice Cliff (Ice Climbers) *Flat Zone 3 (Game & Watch) *Gyromite (Gyromite) *Nintendogs* (Nintendogs) *''Pictochat'' (Nintendo DS/Brawl) *Nintendo 3DS (Nintendo 3DS)